


The Space Inbetween [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [29]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Christian makes a space for Vincent in his feelings without even knowing it.





	The Space Inbetween [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Space Inbetween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043176) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



> There is music in this just after the header and again at the end. I might make a music free version, but I also might not, so don't count on that.
> 
> If you really want one, let me know and I'll do it.

 

  
Cover art by: [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)

 **Length** : 00:58:08

 **Download and streaming** : [mp3 w/ music (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2dbq6qekay82rfp/Football%20RPF_The%20Space%20InBetween.mp3?dl=0) | [m4b w/music (download only)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m0ljmnas2y6puzk/Football%20RPF_The%20Space%20Inbetween.m4b?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always and forever to kaixo for writing this fic so I didn't have to and helping me process my feelings through podfic and fiction. It's perfect and tragic...which is exactly how things should be when it comes to this.
> 
>  _Bedankt voor alles!_ *blows kisses*
> 
> Y'all...my Dutch is apparently absolute crap these days and I'm sorry. Also I cannot sound Flemish no matter how hard I try. Hopefully it's at least slightly intelligible.
> 
> Also my Danish is even worse.


End file.
